


Trouble

by SpiritLock



Series: Amber and Ice [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Allegory, F/M, Mages and Templars, Naughty Templar, Runaway Mage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritLock/pseuds/SpiritLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist on the Runaway Mage and Naughty Templar concept.</p><p>Some NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

Lia tried to make a dash for it, emerging from her hidden spot in the bushes. She would be found, there was no question, but she had a plan. If she let him catch her, she knew she could convince him to...

“Stop!” The Templar shouted. “Move now and you will get hurt,” his voice heavy and menacing.

She stopped in her tracks. She hadn’t seen his face; it was covered by one of those ridiculous helmets they liked to so much. But she recognised the voice, it was him. Maker, not him. Anybody, but him. Lia’s heart sank. She would have had a chance with one of the others, they could be swayed, convinced, they were corruptible. But not him. They sent the one Templar guaranteed to fetch her back, the one that would do his duty. After all this time free, she was almost certainly going to prison, if not worse. Runaway mages were not dealt with lightly, and she wasn’t just a runaway.

Lia had long since ditched her mage clothes, and got hold of civilian ones. But they had her phylactery; she knew eventually they’d track her down. Well, they already had, but she had persuaded a previous captor to let her go. He didn’t need much convincing to lower his breeches, and let down his guard. While he was distracted, she hit him with a lightning bolt, and then knocked him out with his own helmet. It gave her enough time, and they had to start the chase again.

Lia often wondered if the Chantry kept them partially sex starved as well as hooked on lyrium. Not to mention telling them mages were bad, evil, and had to be kept controlled. She guessed it was lure of the forbidden that attracted them. All you had to do were use the words suck and cock, and any semblance of control vanished. She laughed at the Chantry edict ‘magic should serve man’, there was no way she ever served any man, much as they thought she had. What she did, she did of her own volition.

Templars had amazing stamina, could keep going longer than any mage. And she’d tested that out on numerous occasions. That was why she was in trouble now, having finally been caught out. The charge was corrupting the moral integrity of Templars, plural. Well, several if she thought about it. A tiny shudder ran through her, but this was not the time to be thinking about that. 

Metal clanked behind her, and she knew what was coming. The collar was put around her neck, and clicked into place. She could feel her mana dissipating as the enchantment kicked in. He wouldn’t intentionally injure her like some would, but if she ran now, the restraint would be firm.

Lia knew because she watched him, a lot. He was the one Templar she hadn’t approached, it was too risky. He was too dutiful. Sadly for her, he was also the cutest there at the Circle. Apprentices fumbled, dropping books in front of him; Enchanters would openly stare as he walked past. She guessed that forbidden thing worked both ways. She didn’t swoon or stare, she just watched carefully for an opening, a flaw somewhere that she could use. But nothing, zilch, nada. 

Maker, she so did want to find out what was under all that armour. Judging by his build, she reckoned it was something worth finding out. Damn, now she was really getting distracted, because he was right here, right behind her.

The Templar walked around, standing in front of her, and took off his helmet. He glared at her. There they were; those blazing amber eyes, that delectable mouth, and that hot scar above it. And what she’d thought about that mouth doing to her would make a Chantry Mother blush.

“Senior Enchanter Trevelyan, the charges against you are...” he began, using the formal arrest tone.

“Yes yes, can we skip the formalities please,” she groaned. Being a Senior Enchanter made it worse, she was supposed to an example. Lia was a talented mage and had risen quickly to her position, scandalous at the age of only 28. Shockingly, she’d not manoeuvred her way there either. She had suspected it was one of the mages that had reported her; it wouldn’t have been one of the Templars.

“So, Knight-Captain Cullen, what now? It’s first for me, so you’ll have to help me out here. I’m sure you have more experience of this than I,” she said blithely, glancing at him.

He was standing there, arms folded across his chest, staring back at her. Lia was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable under his gaze, she began to feel she wasn’t in control here and she didn’t like that. Lia was always in control, always had the upper hand. She shuffled slightly on the spot, his eyes now boring into her. She wished he’d stop staring at her like that. She looked away, and it helped a little.

“Not so confident now, are you?” he replied, no emotion in his voice. “You’ve worked your way through several Templars not caring about the consequences for either them, or yourself. I suspect the best you could hope for is prison, but Tranquillity is more likely.”

Lia had thought about that possibility herself. Death would be better. She saw how Tranquil were treated. It was the abuse that she hated to see. She personally stepped in several times to stop it when she saw it, be it mages or Templars carrying it out. 

“Do us both a favour then, Knight-Captain. Tell them I offered extreme resistance, and just run me through with your weapon. Death is better than Tranquillity,” she sighed, not caring.

“You’d prefer death?” he asked, a note of incredulity seeping into his question.

“As opposed to being a mindless sex toy for slobbering mages and uncontrolled Templars. Yes, every time. At least what I did was with willing partners. I never forced anyone, merely extended...an offer,” she finished, emphasising the last words. 

“Yes, I have noted how you stood up for the Tranquil on many occasions. Few do,” he replied, his voice less formal.

Lia let out a cynical laugh. “You mean none. If they aren’t at it, they turn a blind eye to it.” She’d seen it so many times, but it wasn’t until she had a position of responsibility, she could actually do something about it. She then wondered.

“Who reported me by the way?” she asked, looking back at him.

“I can’t tell you, you know that,” he replied, the formal tone back. And he was still staring at her.

Lia hazarded a guess. “Rowland?” she saw a brief flicker and knew she‘d guessed right. 

She shook her head. “That bastard was a repeat offender. I was about to issue a formal reprimand after he’d been reported a number of times. Guess he found out about me and got there first.” A formal reprimand would mean no chance of promotion, and that shit wanted to become First Enchanter so badly, he would have sold his soul for it.

“Still, whatever you did to help them, the charges against you remain. I have to take you in,” he stepped forward.

Cullen being this close to her, she was uncomfortable again, the momentary distraction of their conversation gone. Damn the man, he wouldn’t stop staring at her. Wait one moment, she remembered his words.

“Knight-Captain, you saw me with the Tranquil you said. Were you...watching me?” she enquired hesitantly, scanning his face. Not easy, as all she wanted to do was look away.

“Yes, Trevelyan. I was,” he answered, just like that. No ifs, buts, or hesitation. There it was, said straight up.

Lia’s mouth opened and closed, how had she missed this. She’d been so conscious and careful around this one, and she’d missed this. Cullen had out thought her, and Lia had seen herself as crafty. Not as much as she’d thought, evidently.

“And I was well aware of how you were watching me. Subtly, granted, but not subtly enough.” He stepped forward, even closer. 

Close enough for her to smell the metal, the leather, the sweetness on his breath, and him. A musky male scent. A knot of tension was forming in her belly, all those things she imagined bubbling to the surface. As he leaned forward, his face barely a couple of inches from hers, his breath fanning over her mouth, she rocked backwards slightly. 

Composure, Li, get a grip on yourself, she thought. You’re a Trevelyan, remember. She closed her eyes to try and claw back some self-control. An armoured hand took hold of her head, pulling it back slightly, forcing her eyes open. 

“Something the matter, Trevelyan? I thought you liked to watch me. Well, here I am,” he snarled softly.

Lia’s jaw dropped, and his breath flowed into her open mouth, gliding down her throat. She swallowed hard, causing her mouth to shut. She couldn’t stop her legs clenching together, the warmth between them adding to the increasing loss of her usual assurance. His proper facade covered a more dangerous interior, and she really, really liked taking risks. 

The combination of him and danger was a heady mix. Her mind said get away, but her body wanted him to do much more than just breathe on her. And her body was currently winning.

“Are you going to extend me an offer too? It seems I’m one of the few, who haven’t been given the opportunity to partake in, what I hear, to be the pleasures of your mouth,” he insinuated, his voice cool, and enticing her at the same time.

A tiny whimper escaped from her throat before she could stop it. He heard it and a slight smirk played on his lips. Damn the man, he was pushing all her buttons now, she was on the back foot here. He seemed to enjoy it as her composure was crumbling before him. And damn him for being so attractive and having that bloody smirk. Lia dug her nails into her clenched hands to try and use the pain, to wrest back control, to fight back.

“Well, Knight-Captain, I would be happy to rectify that. I assure you the stories are not exaggerated,” she cooed, moving her hand to try and reach in under the skirt of his armour.

He grabbed her hand, a hard laugh coming from his lips. “And give you control? I think not. You have a reputation for being trouble. I prefer to find out what lies beneath your assured veneer.” 

He put his lips against her ear, brushing it. “Am I right in guessing when you watched me, other thoughts came into your head too? Thoughts about what I might do to you?” he asked quietly, but with a tone demanding a reply. 

The control she’d grasped back fluttered away. “Maker, yes,” came unbidden out of her mouth. 

Lia’s mind was badly losing the battle with her body. _Stop talking, stop talking,_ she thought. His voice was making it worse. He let go of her head and she heard the sound of metal clattering to the ground. She looked down to see his gauntlets at his feet. His hand grasped her hair, pulling her head back again, his face above hers. 

When he kissed her, it was so unexpected, she caught her breath and he thrust his tongue into her open mouth. Her body mirrored the act below, and she almost felt he was actually fucking her. But he wasn’t. When he pulled away, she was gasping. He’d barely touched her, but her body was telling her something else.

Lia was now blinking at him, totally senseless, aching inside. He was watching her face, again with that same smirk. But she was beyond caring about control, composure or anything like that. He let go of her hair, and his hands undid the laces on her pants. As he hooked his fingers into her pants and smalls and slid them to her knees, she guessed he wasn’t even going to bother undressing her properly.

As he stood up, his hand ran up the inside of her thighs, and his fingers pressed further right into her. Lia moaned loudly, He drew then out and began stroking her. Her legs wobbled and she slumped against him, using him to keep her upright. 

“No trouble now, are you Trevelyan?” he solicited, “Obedient, and behaving like a good little mage.”

“Yes,” came out as a whimper. Maker, she would be as good as he wanted her to be. His fingers circling, stroking, sliding over her. 

“Say it properly, and I’ll make you come. You want to come don’t you?” he asked teasingly.

“Yes, Ser. Please make me come.” Please don’t stop, don’t stop she thought, she needed so badly to come.

“Good, and maybe I’ll fuck you afterwards, if you stay nice and compliant.” 

She whimpered again. Maker, so close, so close now...

There was a pause, the feeling of his fingers fading. No, no, no! She heard a voice....

 

“Li, wake up!” 

Lia woke up with a start, confused, aroused. Where was she? She looked around, Cullen’s office, she was in his chair. Maker, she was dreaming, and now Cullen was staring at her, again. But this was the real Cullen, in his normal armour. 

“Are you alright?” he asked.”You were moaning in your sleep.”

Lia groaned, the ache between her legs still there. She got up flung her arms around his neck, kissing him, devouring his mouth, and slung her leg around his hip. At first he resisted slightly, then kissed her back just as hard.

Eventually he broke the kiss. “Maker’s breath, what were you dreaming about?” he asked getting his breath back. 

“You and me and...well let’s say the effects are still with me,” her voice thick with desire, and her hand between her legs.

Cullen raised his eyebrows. “You do realise I have a meeting with Rylen shortly. He’s come all the way from the Western Approach.” He rubbed his neck looking down at her hand. “Sweet Maker, I can’t help right now,”

Lia smiled “Don’t worry Cullen, I’ll just borrow your bed, while I wait for you. I promise to deal with it quietly,” she kissed him again, cupping his groin and then made her way to the ladder. “I’ll be naked and waiting for you,” she winked.

Cullen sighed heavily. “Li, sometimes you really are...”

Lia interrupted “Trouble?” she smirked, watching him roll his eyes, and climbed up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea rattling around, from a picture, which I found http://www.deviantart.com/art/Cullen-has-a-question-for-you-237752876
> 
> also helped by listening to 'Trouble' by Pink when writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> All comments and feedback welcome, let me know if you thought the idea worked. Thanks!!


End file.
